


Finally

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, High School, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21546082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I had been watching him for the past week, wanting him to notice me, talking out loud obnoxiously or messing up on purpose in rehearsal just so he would share eye contact with me. Then, he got what he wanted and so got what I needed.
Kudos: 1





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> Srry this is one of my fantasies based on true stories oop i had to write for myself

When he asked me to play pit orchestra in the play and that he would be conducting, my decision to join was driven by lust. I had seen him many times before in school, hopelessly gazing at him in the halls. But of course, why would he notice me? I was a freshman and he was a senior. These play rehearsals were my chance, I thought.

At the first rehearsals, nothing new occurred, and I was frustrated. Why didn’t he notice me? Why didn’t he smile or laugh with me like he did with others? It was to the point where I would mess up or talk back to him on purpose just to see his glare staring right at me, to which I would always respond with a meek smile and laugh, giddy at the feeling of eye contact. We were now always at each other’s throats, since he didn’t see my talking back as anything more than just talking back. 

That day in particular I had dropped the tambourine mid show, causing a loud noise in what was supposed to be silence. The intense angry stare he gave me for that caused me to feel goosebumps. After the show I was putting away drums in the music room when he walked in. He stared at me before putting away his cello quietly. I needed him to recognize me. I called out, “Good show!” He said a half hearted thanks, but shot back with “I can’t believe you dropped that tambourine and ruined the scene!” Seeing him riled up was so hot but I was also mad at him for getting mad at me, so naturally I talked back to him, telling him to be quiet, etc. That’s when the thing I never expected to happen, happened. With a look of anger and lust he grabbed my hair and yanked me onto my knees, so hard I let out a little whimper. He smirked, unzipped his jeans and pulled out his cock, barely waiting a second before smirking and shoving it down my throat whilst still grabbing my hair. I could barely even process what was happening but for some reason I liked it. Liked being dominated, pushed around, made a little toy. “Finally shutting up and putting your mouth to good use huh?” He said tauntingly. All I could do was moan around his cock as he thrust in and out and look up at him with big eyes. He was getting closer, I could tell. Thrusting harder and harder, faster and more erratic. He let out a “Fuck” before releasing his cum down my throat, forcing me to swallow. But that was ok, I liked it. He relaxed after and pulled my mouth off of him, his cum mixed with my saliva dripping off my lips. He took a long look at me, smirking and letting out a chuckle. He composed himself, pulled on all his clothes and walked out, not before turning back and making one last comment. “You did an ok job you slut... for a freshman.” Josh had finally noticed me.


End file.
